1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for distributing a working gas and to an installation for providing such gases, particularly for manufacturing circuits in the microelectronics industry.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
The manufacture of electronic circuits requires the use of various so-called "working" gases such as, for example, Cl.sub.2, NH.sub.3, HCl, HBr, NF.sub.3 or WF.sub.6, etc, which are, for the most part, considered to be hazardous to man on account of their toxicity and/or their flammability.
This is why these gases are stored in pressurized gas cylinders arranged in pairs in gas-supply installations also known by the name of "gas cabinets". Such an installation comprises a safety cabinet with controlled extraction and a device for distributing the working gas that is located in the cabinet.
The distribution device comprises a series of pipes for supplying gas, flushing and extraction, connected to the two pressurized gas cylinders, valves arranged in the pipes for regulating the flow of the working gas, and gas-leak detectors and sensors for measuring the pressures prevailing in the pipe in order to monitor the operating status of the installation.
The valves are regulated and the various signals originating from the leak detectors and the pressure sensors are picked up and exploited by a command-control unit.
This command-control unit comprises, for example, a programmed controller and, connected to this, a display and control panel.
A block diagram of the installation is drawn on this panel. A great many luminous indicators, each associated with a specific alarm, are arranged in the panel for alerting to the alarms an operator responsible for monitoring the installation. In addition, switches for commanding the valves allowing the installation to be operated in manual mode are also installed on this panel. Furthermore, various displays mounted in the panel and controlled by the controller show the values of measurements picked up by the sensors.
Because of the numerous indicators, switches and displays, the display and control panel seems at first sight, complicated and not very user-friendly, which means that a rather lengthy learning process is needed in order to train an operator who will be responsible for monitoring the installation.
The invention aims to alleviate this drawback by providing a distribution device equipped with a more user-friendly display and control interface.